


No Matter How Long the Day Is

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world isn't fair, but Ray's got Ben. A little bit of H/C and a lot of porn. Written for Canadian Blow Job Day 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter How Long the Day Is

Working late always sucks, but getting home is greatness. As soon as Ray opens the door, he sees Ben sitting on the couch in his ridiculous red pajamas, reading—with his feet on the coffee table, even. Ray’s taught him a few tricks. Ray shrugs out of his coat and hangs it neatly over the back of a chair, because Ben's taught him a thing or two as well, and then he flops down on the couch with his arms around Ben and his face against Ben’s neck. He smells like… Whatever Ben smells like. The shampoo he uses, maybe. It doesn’t matter what it is; it smells like home.

 

“How did your day go? Any progress on the Warrington case?"

 

“Not a damn thing. We can’t prove the guy was even there, let alone nail him for assault. All we’ve got is the guy he beat up and some circumstantial evidence. We all know he did it, but nothing’s gonna stick.”

 

“Ah.” That whole ‘ah’ thing used to drive Ray nuts, but he’s learned to figure them out through context. This one’s the ‘I wish I could help, but there’s nothing I can do and I feel bad about it’ ‘ah.’

 

Ray gives him a little squeeze. “Nothing any of us can do about it for now. We can’t hold him, but we’ll keep looking for proof. Let’s not talk about it tonight though, ok?”

 

“That’s probably for the best,” Ben sighs.

 

Ray’s got an idea, though. He’s tired, but he’s always restless after a long day too and he knows exactly how he wants to use up that extra energy.

 

“What I think we need is a distraction.”

 

Ben’s clearly on his wavelength because that gets him a smile. “I wouldn’t object.”

 

“Yeah, somehow I didn’t think you would.”

 

He cuddles up close to Ben, and they stay there for a while, just sharing body heat like they did up north on their quest. It’s greatness, but not exactly what he had in mind.

 

He leans over and kisses Ben's neck, which always makes him shudder, even after all this time. Ray bites at the place where Ben’s neck meets his shoulder, and Ben’s breath catches. His eyes close as he lets his breath out, and Ray licks over the bite, then sucks. He’s gentle, barely pulling the skin into his mouth, but there’s no doubt that Ben can feel it from the sounds that he’s making. No matter how uptight he acts out in the world, it takes all of a moment to get him hot and panting at home. His neck’s starting to taste like sweat already.

 

"Oh,” Ben gasps.

 

Another bite, harder this time, and Ben groans like he’s hurting, but Ray knows that it’s not because he’s in pain. Ben’s just got that nice little bit of soreness that makes everything else that much better. He needs more, and Ray’s going to give him more. He starts to work on Ben’s buttons, and Ben takes the moment to get his hands under Ray’s shirt. He’s just stroking over Ray’s stomach, but damn that feels good. It’s distracting, though.

 

“Give me a second to get this thing off,” Ray says.

 

“Can’t.”

 

Yeah, that figures. With a little focus, Ray gets the buttons undone and manages to get Ben out of the union suit. He gets his own clothes off as quick as he can with clumsy fingers and then they get back to touching.

 

Ray moves to straddle Ben’s lap, and Ben rocks against him with a heavy exhale and puts his hands on Ray’s ass to bring him closer. Ray cradles his head and kisses him with soft, teasing kisses, pulling away when Ben tries to deepen them until he can’t stand it anymore and lets Ben take over. His kisses are hard, rough, almost feral in their intensity.

 

Ray pulls his mouth away and Ben makes a frustrated, needy noise but Ray just says, “Sit back,” and Ben does although he doesn’t stop shifting his hips against Ray. Ray puts a little space between them so he can bite down soft on Ben’s nipple, and Ben arches his chest up into Ray’s mouth. Ray skims his hands down Ben’s sides, making him shiver, and when he shifts back and brushes low across Ben’s belly, he can feel the muscles there clench. He does it over and over, never light enough to tickle, but not heavy enough to dull the sensation either.

 

“More,” Ben gasps. “Please.”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Ben groans.

 

“Soon,” Ray promises. “Just not yet.”

 

He climbs off Ben altogether and gets to his knees. It doesn’t feel too good—he’s not as young as he used to be—but he knows what it does to Ben, seeing him like this. He starts to kiss the insides of Ben’s thighs, and Ben slides his hands in Ray’s hair. It sends a shock of pleasure through Ray, and he’s starting to get almost as desperate as Ben. He’s so hard that he’s got to get a hand on himself, and with the sounds Ben’s making, Ray knows he won’t be able to tease Ben much longer. He keeps his mouth on Ben’s thigh and sucks hard enough to bruise. Ben whimpers, and Ray has to get his mouth on Ben’s cock. He can feel Ben trying not to pull on his hair even though he wants to, but that’s fine with him. He pulls off just long enough to say, “You can. I don’t mind,” and then Ben’s making fists in the spikes of Ray’s hair and pulling Ray up to take more of him in. It hurts a little, but knowing that he’s the one who’s making Ben fall apart like this more than makes up for it.

 

Ben’s movements are hard and jerky, but his voice is a soft whisper of _oh oh oh_ and Ray can tell that Ben’s close from the sound of Ben’s voice and the precome on his tongue. Ray moans at the sound and the taste, and the vibration just makes Ben pull harder, thrust deeper, and _oh oh oh_ becomes _Ray oh yes yes_. Then Ben’s thrusts go erratic and he pushes as deep as he can into Ray’s mouth. It feels like everything goes still for a moment. There’s nothing but the two of them together, still the perfect duet, and then the world comes back and Ben groans low, like a growl, and comes.

 

Ray keeps sucking until Ben eases him back and sighs and Ray climbs back onto the couch to wrap his arms around Ben and kiss him. Ben smiles at him a little dazedly. He gets a hand between them and around Ray’s cock, and God, Ray loves Ben’s hands. Big, warm, sturdy hands. Ben goes slow, so slow, since he’s all blissed out from his orgasm, but it doesn’t matter. It’s not going to take much for Ray anyway—not after watching Ben unravel like that. Ben strokes him, and Ray pushes into his hand. Ben tightens his grip, and Ray gasps. _Almost there now. Just a little more. Just a little more._ Ben rubs just under the head of his cock, and it washes over Ray like a wave.

 

After a while, he shifts so he can curl around Ben and mumble nonsense into his hair.

 

Ben interrupts him to ask, “Are you feeling better, Ray?”

 

“Hmm, yeah. You’re a good distraction.”

 

“Is that what I am?” Ben says, but he’s too wiped out to sound even a little insulted.

 

“Definitely. Great big distraction.”

 

“Well, it’s my pleasure to be of help to you.”

 

Ray snorts at him. “Yeah, I noticed that.”

 

He snuggles in a little closer and thinks over the day. It’s an unjust world, and maybe they’ll get the perp and maybe they won’t, and all Ray knows is that he’s thankful for what he’s got. No matter how long the day is, he gets to come home to Ben.


End file.
